Wanted
by allie23o
Summary: Paul and Daisy alway been best friend but what happen when PAul finally come arund about his feeling for her. Then he turn in wolf and had to stay away from her. Can he do or will he imprint or maybe someone else will?
1. Chapter 1

Paul Lahote and I had been best friends ever since we were ten, when I punched him in the face after he took my doll on my first day of La Push School. I moved here with my mom after my dad died of heart disease, and we moved in with my Aunt who is the nurse at the La Push health Centre.

"Paul you jackass give me my song book back!" I yelled as I ran after my best friend.

"Come and get me Daisy!" He laughs as he starts running faster.

He is so dead when I get my hands on him! On the plus side, I knew where he was headed. He was going to our place, the place we found when we were 12. It was a little swimming pool and wild flowers; our little bit of paradise.

By the time I got to our place, he was sitting there reading my song book. He was the only one I let see it. I love to write and sing but not in front of people. I'm a very shy person except around Paul; I can only be the real me around him.

I walk up behind him and whack him in the back of the head, grabbing my book back at the same time.

"What did I say about touching my book you butt head?"

"Never put a finger on it, only when you say so, I know. Wait, did you just call me a butt head?"

"Yes I did." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiles at me. "You're the biggest loser I know."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I laugh.

"Oh it looks like someone took their smart ass pills today." Paul teases

"I can't believe school's starting in a week."

"Yeah after this year only one more to go."

"So do you know what you want to do after high school?"

"Nope."

"Same. It's kind of scaring me not knowing what I want to do." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What do you mean? You're going to be a singer and song writer. Just like that Swift person."

"You know I hate singing in front of people."

"Why? You're so good Daisy. You need to get out of this shy thing. I'm really your only friend at school. You need to get out of your shell and live."

"I like my shell thank you very much. And I do have friends!" I defended.

"Yeah the kids in music class. You need friends that you can sit with at lunch and not get stuff thrown at you."

Paul was right I'm a loser in school, and I always hang with the music and drama kids. All the jocks make fun of us and if wasn't for Paul, I would probably be made fun of a lot more. Paul is a jock and really good at sports. If he could just stay out of trouble he might even get a scholarship somewhere. That's the one thing about Paul; he has the shortest temper of anyone I know, and it always gets him into fights.

" I like my friends at school. They get me and understand why I'm shy. They don't push me into stuff."

"See right there! A REAL friend would push you, so that people could see how good you really are!" He points a finger at me.

Before I could say anything snide in return, we heard people coming through the woods. Paul gets up really fast and drags me with him behind a tree. We saw Sam Uley and Jared Cameron walking together. Sam is older than us, I think he is over nineteen, and Jared is our age. Jared hangs with the smart kids at school and I have some AP classes with him.

"What is Jared doing with Uley?" I ask Paul.

"I don't know but let's get out of here." He takes my hand and we make a break for it.

When we made it back to my house, I could tell there was something on Paul's mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just… that Uley guy. All summer long I've seen him. Every time I turn around he's there."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Yeah tell me about it, and now that Jared kid's been hanging around him."

"I know, I mean have you seen how much he's changed over the summer? He's gotten really tall and his muscles have grown loads."

"What are you doing, eyeing him up or something?" Paul said. He sounded kind of pissed off for some reason.

"No!" I said really fast. "It's just he used to be really small, and now he's taller and has a nicer body and stuff." _Oh god, why do I keep talking? Shut up already!_

Paul looked like he was going to kill someone, he was actually physically shaking. Could it be Paul was jealous over me talking about a guy? No that's impossible, Paul can get any girl he wants, and he's always out on dates or having sex with them. Why would he ever want shy old me?

"I have to go and help my dad with something. I'll talk to you later, bye." Then he got up and ran off.

I stood there thinking about why he gets so mad all of the time, when I suddenly notice that I don't have my song book. Shit I left it in the woods. I started to walk back towards mine and Paul's special place, and find my book laying there. I turn to get out of there so I can get home before it gets too dark and I walk right into a brick wall. I end up falling on my back and look up to see Sam and Jared both looking at me.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Sam asks in a booming voice.

"I-I-I f-f-fo-for ge-get i-t ." I try to say.

"Man be easy on her." Jared mutters.

"You know her?"

"Yeah I have some classes with her and she's friends with Kim and Lahote."

"Lahote?" Sam asks Jared and he just nods in response. "Oh you're the girl I always see following him around like a sad little puppy." He laughs.

I hate when people say that. They act like Paul and I couldn't be friends. "Shut up you cave man!" I yell. Great now I did it. Now he looks pissed off, that's if his death glare is anything to go by.

"Looks like I hit a nerve."

"Man just let her go or we will have Paul after your ass."

"That's what we want, to get him mad." He said to Jared, like I wasn't there.

"You leave Paul alone or I'll kick your ass!" I try to sound threatening but it comes off more as a squeak, like if a mouse threatened a lion.

They both laugh at me. "Sweetheart you're, what, 5"6 and 130 pounds? We're both over 6"3 and 250 pounds. You can't do shit."

Jared gives me his hand and helps me stand up. "Look Daisy just stay out of the woods. It's not safe anymore okay?"

"And you better stay away from Paul. You're only going to get hurt."

I nod mutely and start running back to my house. Man that Sam is a right jackass. How dare he tells me to stay away from Paul?! He acts like he knows something that I don't. I get home and see that my mom and aunt are both still at work. I go into my room and throw my book on the night stand and jump on my bed.

I lay there, thinking about nothing in particular, until I hear my phone going off. I get up and check it. It was Paul to see if I wanted to go and see a movie with him and get a bite to eat afterwards. I told him I'll have to ask my mom, and then text her really quickly; she said it was OK.

I get ready and sit outside waiting for him to come. Then I hear his old pick-up coming down the road. He stops in front of my place and I jump in. He looks really nice for just going to a movie and eating some food with me.

"Who knew you could clean up nice?" I tease.

He waves me off. "What these old things? I had them just lying around."

"The way you clean I bet they were actually lying around." I laugh.

"Wow you're full of jokes tonight." He jokes.

"So what did your dad need help with?"

"What?" Paul sounded confused.

"You told me you left because you needed to help your dad?"

"Oh it wasn't anything too big." He said dismissively.

We talked and joked until Taylor Swift's 'Our song' came on the radio and I started to sing along. In the middle of the song Paul started to sing along too. Well trying to sing; it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. I burst out laughing.

"I think I'll leave the singing to you." He winks.

"Good idea." I grin.

We get to the movie theatre and wait in line to get tickets. There was a group of girls that kept looking at Paul. It was really pissing me off, so I decided to do something about it. I stand close to Paul but by doing that my hand hit his. He took my hand in his and squeezed lightly. I would be ecstatic but it felt like he was on fire.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah why?" He asks.

"You're hot."

"You just noticed this?" He smirks.

"Umm no but I meant you're on fire as in you're sick."

"I'm fine daisy." I decide to drop it and we watched the movie. After the movie we went to a cute little place down the road and ate some tacos. On the way back the song 'Wanted' came on by Hunter Hayes.

"Turn it up I love this song!" I grin.

He turned it up and then looked at me. "Why do you like this song so much? It's girly."

"Well I 'm a girl dumb ass, and maybe because I want a guy to say stuff like that to me one day."

"Oh you want a pussy as a boyfriend huh?"

"NO! A man that expresses his feeling is not a pussy, he's a real man. In my eyes, the pussies are the ones that don't show their feelings because they are scared to."

"Whatever you say Miss Daisy."

We pull up to my house and before I get out I turn to Paul. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah sure just send me a text when your mom and aunt pass out and I'll be at your window in a heartbeat ."

Paul and I had been doing this since we were fourteen. His dad went out a lot and when he didn't want to be alone, I waited until my mom and aunt fell asleep, called Paul and he would come in through the window.

I walk into the living room where my mom and aunt were watching a movie. I sit next to my mom.

"How was your night sweetie?" She gave me a kiss on the head.

"It was fun but I am always with Paul."

"When are you going to start dating? We all know it's going to end like that."

"We are ju-"I was cut off.

"We know, we know, JUST friends. That's exactly what we told my mom and dad at your age too" my aunt said.

"You were my age once?" I ask, trying to be smart.

"Very funny Daisy but come on, we know you like him." Aunt Amy said.

"You know it's okay to like him right?" My mom told me.

"Mom he just sees me like a little sister that's all."

They both laugh at me." Honey you're usually so smart but you're being dumb. Everyone can tell he loves you just by the way he looks at you."

"Whatever we are just friends that's all." I get up and walk to my room. I put on my pajamas, put my headphones in my ears and lay on my bed just listening to music. I couldn't help but think about whether Paul might actually like me. I mean he did get mad when I talked about Jared and he held my hand. _Grrr stop it Daisy you're building yourself up again when you're only going to get knocked down. Paul would never want a girlfriend. He doesn't like to be a one woman man. _

I heard a knock on my door and see my mom. She comes in as I pull out my headphones.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and let you know that it's safe to tell Paul he can come over and he can use the door." She smirks, walking out of the door.

I was gobs macked. How did she know? Then I heard her yell from her room. "Mother knows all my little Daisy."

I texted Paul giving him the okay to come over. An hour went by and then I heard a knock on my window. I open it and Paul comes in with a black eye.

"What happened to you?" I ask, trailing my hand over his black eye.

"I was on my way over and that damn Uley picked a fight with me."

"It looks like you lost."

"I never lose, it was a tie." He hissed.

"Well I better go and get some ice for that. Sit on my bed I'll be right back."

Before I could turn and go out my room, Paul grabbed my hand so I would look at him. "What did Sam mean by saying you look cute lying on your back?" I look in his eyes and notice how pissed off he looks; more than I had ever seen him before.

"What?"

"He told me he loved how cute you look when you are on your back." His voice was a bit louder this time.

"Oh I forget my book in the woods after we ran off so I went to get it back and I walked into him and ended up falling on my back."

He looks in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. "That fucker! I can't believe he made me think you would do anything like that with him!"

"Wait you really thought that I would do something like that?! You know that I want to wait for someone that I love you jackass!" I yank myself away from him.

He pulls me straight back into his arms. "Hey I'm sorry I was mad. I wasn't thinking properly. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess I will forgive you, and did you just said sorry?" I joke.

He just rolls his eyes, and then seems to suddenly switch, becoming serious. He stares at me intently. "Daisy you're the most important person in my life and I don't want to ever lose you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe and never turn my back on you. If you become a singer and I'm your bodyguard then fine but I will always be in your life no matter what."

He's making me worry. He has never talked like this before; he sounds like he is in love. Paul was a player but he wasn't the kind that used pick-up lines and lied to a girl to get her in bed. What the fuck did Sam say to him?! "Paul what exactly happened with Sam?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is that I am here, with you." He cups my face with one hand and kisses me softly. It was long and sweet, and how every girl secretly wants her first kiss to be like. We kiss for a long time until we have to pull away to breathe. As he pulls away I couldn't stop the goofy smile coming onto my face.

He rests his forehead on mine and looks deep into my eyes. "I had been waiting all summer to do that." He confesses.

I get him some ice for his eye and we sit on my bed talking before watching a movie together. Around four he passes out and I lay next to him, still wide awake. I still can't believe my best friend kissed me tonight, and even kind of told me that he loves me. How can life get any better from here? Despite all of this though, I can't help but have this weird feeling of dread deep in my stomach


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV

I had been helping my dad around the house for a long time. We are trying to get everything done before I start school. My house is not in the best shape but it is still home to me. I look at the clock and it reads two in the afternoon. I had nothing else to do so I thought I would go to see my Daisy. We have been friends since we were ten, when she had hit me in the face because she thought I took her doll but she had actually fucking dropped it, and I had picked it up to give it back to her. I would put my life on the line for that girl. She keeps me sane.

When I get close to her house I see her sitting there writing in her book where she keeps her songs. She had had that book ever since I gave it to her for Christmas when we were thirteen. The dumb girl had kept all of her songs in a box under her bed so had been really happy when I gave her the book. She had even wrote a song about it called 'The Book of Dreams'. It was really good, maybe a little too much pop for my taste, but still all of her songs are good. That's why I don't get why she can't sing them to people?

She said she's shy and to be honest I think that that's complete bullshit. She is really just scared that no one would like them. I've even tried to put her on YouTube but she said that if she would ever be a singer she would do it the right way, not the easy way. That's another thing that I liked about Daisy – she never took the easy way.

When I got close enough to her I ran up and took the book out of her hands, before running away like a bat out of hell. I look back and see her running after me.

"Paul! You jackass give me my song book back!" She yelled at me.

I look back and smile at her. "Come and get me Daisy!" I yell back.

I was running so fast that I manage to lose her and get to our place first. It was a little place by the swimming spot, with flowers scattered around it. I sat down and opened her book to look at the new song she was working on. It looks like a love song, about a girl who had a crush on some boy.

_La La La la oh oh _

_Every day I make sure I walk by to see if you notice,_

_the shy girl who has it bad for you._

_But it always seems like you have no idea,_

_who I am and what I'm feeling._

Does she like someone? She's never told me she does but why would she tell me about it? After all, I'm only the person she tells everything to!

_La La La Oh oh _

_Please look my way just this once,_

_So you can make this shy girl _

_Into a believer, _

_That every story can have a happy ending._

Before I could read any more Daisy had yanked the book out of my hand and whacked me in the back of the head. She sat down across from me. The summer had been really good to her. She looked amazing in the summer dress that she was wearing. She was getting curves in all the right places and her black hair had grown to the middle of her back, and her light blue eyes… _shit Paul what are you thinking?! She's your best friend not one of your one night stands. She needs a good guy, not one like you. _

"What did I say about touching my book you butt head?'

Did she just call me a butt head? Last time she had called me that was when we were fourteen.

"Never put a finger on it, only when you say so, I know. Wait, did you just call me a butt head?" I joke.

"Yes I did. "She stuck her tongue out at me. _God, the things I want to do to th— OKAY Paul you really need to stop thinking like that._

I shoot her a big smile. "You're the biggest loser I know."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Daisy laughs.

"Oh it looks like someone took their smart ass pills today." I tease.

She just rolls her eyes. "I can't believe school's starting in week."

"Yeah after this year only one more to go."

"So do you know what you want to do after high school?" She asks me.

Shit! Every time we talk about after school she gets scared out of her mind. "Nope."

"Same. It's kind of scaring me not knowing what I want to do." She said as she pulls her knees up to her chest.

"What do you mean? You're going to be a singer and song writer. Just like that Swift person."

"You know I hate singing in front of people."

"Why? You're so good Daisy. You need to get out of this shy thing. I'm really your only friend at school. You need to get out your shell and live."

"I like my shell thank you very much. And I do have friends!" She defended.

"Yeah the kids in music class. You need friends that you can sit with at lunch and not get stuff thrown at you."

She hangs around with the drama kids and they always get made fun of. The sad thing about it is, it is my friends who do it but they know that if they mess with Daisy I'll kick their asses. However she is sometimes in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I like my friends at school. They get me and understand why I'm shy. They don't push me into stuff."

"See right there! A REAL friend would push you, so that people could see how good you really are!" I say as I point a finger at her.

Before we could get into a fight about this like we always do, we hear people coming through the woods. I have a feeling that I know who it is and I was right; Uley. All through summer he's been after me. I get up quickly and pull Daisy behind a tree, but it was a bad idea being this close to her.

"What is Jared doing with Uley?" She asks me.

"I don't know but let's get out of here." I take her hand and we make a break for it.

When we made it back to her house, she was staring at me, like she could sense something was on my mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just… that Uley guy. All summer long I've seen him. Every time I turn around he's there."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Yeah tell me about it, and now that Jared kid's been hanging around him."

"I know, I mean have you seen how much he's changed over the summer? He's gotten really tall and his muscles have grown loads."

"What are you doing, eyeing him up or something?" I said, kind of pissed off. Why am I so mad?

"No!" she said really fast, almost like she was hiding something. "It's just he used to be really small, and now he's taller and has a nicer body and stuff."

Why doesn't she just shut up! I better get out of here before I say something that will hurt her feelings.

"I have to go and help my dad with something. I'll talk to you later, bye." Then I ran off before she could say anything.

When I get home, my dad was on his way out. "Hey I'm going out tonight. You're on your own for dinner." It was always like this but I don't mind being left on my own anymore, because I can go see Daisy.

"That's OK I'll see if Daisy wants to go see a movie or something."

"Are you dating that girl yet?"

"Fuck off."

"Paul come on. I see how you look at her when she's around and how you are when you talk about her."

"Like I said, fuck off."

He just chuckles." Fine have a good night. I know I will." He walks out of the door.

Why does everyone think I 'm in love with Daisy? Even if I was she would never go out with me. To her I'm Paul the man slut. I date a lot but no girl is like her, maybe it's because she knows the real me. Just thinking about her always puts a smile on my face.

FUCK! I have it bad for Daisy!

After fighting with myself over what to do, I make my mind up; I'm going to take her to a movie and then have dinner, and try to turn it into a date without her knowing about it. I text her to see if she wanted to go with me, and she replied saying 'she would love to'.

I go into my room to find something nice to wear. I find a nice top and jeans, and then get in my pick-up and go to her house. She was waiting for me. Before I could get out to open the door for her she had already jumped in the pick-up truck.

"Who knew you could clean up nice?" She teases.

I wave her off. "What, these old things? I had them just lying around." I joke.

"The way you clean I bet they were actually lying around." She laughs.

"Wow you're full of jokes tonight." I tease.

"So what did your dad need help with?"

"What?" Shit! Does she know that I lied?

"You told me you left because you needed to help your dad?"

"Oh it wasn't anything too big." I say dismissively.

During the way there a song came on that Daisy loved and she started to sing along to it. In the middle of the song I started to sing along too. She was laughing so hard I thought she was going to pee herself.

"I think I'll leave the singing to you." I wink.

"Good idea." She grins.

While we were waiting in line to get tickets at the movie theatre there were a group of girls that kept staring at me, and I could tell that it was bugging her. When she stood closer to me I seized the opportunity to take her hand in mine. It felt so right.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah why?" I look at her like she was crazy.

"You're hot."

"You just noticed this?" I smirk.

"Umm no but I meant you're on fire as in you're sick."

"I'm fine daisy." She drops it and we watched the movie together. Afterwards we went to a little place down the road and got some tacos. On the way back the song 'Wanted' came on by Hunter Hayes.

"Turn it up I love this song!" She grinned.

I turn it up and watch her sing along to it. "Why do you like this song so much? It's girly."

"Well I'm a girl dumb ass, and maybe because I want a guy to say stuff like that to me one day." I wish I could be that guy one day.

"Oh you want a pussy as a boyfriend huh?"

"NO! A man that expresses his feeling is not a pussy, he's a real man. In my eyes, the pussies are the ones that don't show their feelings because they are scared to."

"Whatever you say Miss Daisy."

We pull up to her house and just before she gets out she turns to me. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah sure just send me a text when your mom and aunt pass out and I'll be at your window in a heartbeat."

When I got home I took a long shower and got some stuff ready for tonight. I think our 'date' had gone well.

After a couple of minutes I got a text from her saying that it was okay to come over. I grab my stuff and walk out the door. I was about halfway there when I saw Uley coming out of the woods. I go to walk straight past him but freeze when I hear Daisy's name come out of his mouth.

"You know that Daisy girl looks so cute on her back."

I turn around to face him. "What the fuck did you just say?!"

"I said she looked cute when I had her on her back today."

That's it! I threw my stuff on the ground and walk right to him. "Don't you EVER talk about Daisy like that!"

"Oh right so you're the only one who can hit that huh?" He smirks.

"You fucker!" I threw a punch straight at his jaw but he didn't even move. What is it with this guy?

He laughs. "Is that all you have?"

I try punching him again and again but nothing was working. "What the fuck are you?!"

"I think you mean what the fuck are WE."

"What are you talking about?" I said, clutching my hand.

"You will see in time but you're not quite ready yet. Paul I would have all the fun you can have with that little girl because when your time does come you will have to say goodbye to her. Forever." I try one last time to hit him but he retaliates this time, hitting me right in the eye and knocking me to the floor.

As I lay there he stands over me and looks down. "It will be for her own good Paul." He walks away.

What does he mean it will be for her own good? It's not like I was ever going to hurt her. I would never do anything to that girl. I finally got to her house and knock on the window. She ran over and opened it for me. When I climb into her room, her smile drops as she sees my face.

"What happened to you?" she asked me, trailing her hand lightly over my black eye.

"I was on my way over and that damn Uley picked a fight with me."

"It looks like you lost."

"I never lose, it was a tie." I hissed.

"Well I better go and get some ice for that. Sit on my bed I'll be right back."

I couldn't let her go; I needed to find out what Sam had meant. "What did Sam mean by saying you look cute lying on your back?" She looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?"

"He told me he loved how cute you look when you are on your back." My voice was a bit louder this time. I was getting pissed off now.

"Oh I forget my book in the woods after we ran off so I went to get it back and I walked into him and ended up falling on my back."

I look in her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. "That fucker! I can't believe he made me think you would do anything like that with him!"

"Wait you really thought that I would do something like that?! You know that I want to wait for someone that I love you jackass!" She pulls away from me. _Fuck I'm messing up already and we're not even dating yet._

I pull her straight back into my arms. "Hey I'm sorry I was mad. I wasn't thinking properly. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess I will forgive you, and did you just said sorry?" she jokes.

I just roll my eyes, and then turn serious. I stare deep into Daisy's eyes. "Daisy you're the most important person in my life and I don't want to ever lose you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe and never turn my back on you. If you become a singer and I'm your bodyguard then fine but I will always be in your life no matter what."

"Paul what exactly happened with Sam?" I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said tonight. It was like a loop in my head.

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is that I am here, with you." I cup her face with one hand and kiss her softly. I knew it was her first kiss, so I make it long and sweet, and kiss her until I have to force myself to pull away and breathe. Kissing her felt so good, so right. As I pull away I notice the goofy smile on her face.

I rest my forehead against hers and look deep into her eyes. "I had been waiting all summer to do that." I confess.

She got me some ice for my eye and we sat on her bed together, talking and then watching a movie. As I start to fall asleep, my last thought was that I couldn't be happier than I was right now, with Daisy. No-one is going to take her away from me now I've finally realized my love for her.

* * *

**I just want to thank for reading and thank to my beta Queenofthesmurfs**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up happier than I was when I fell asleep. I roll over and see that Paul has already left, but there was a note left on the pillow.

_Hey meet me at our place at noon and don't be late,_

_Or I'll come and find your cute ass. -Paul_

After getting up and taking a shower, I walk over to my closet to find the right thing to wear. It had to be cute but not over the top. After almost 10 minutes, I finally decide to wear my pink bikini, black shorts and yellow tank top. I also did my hair half up and half down.

I go into the kitchen, where my Aunt was sat at the table by a pile of pancakes. I put a couple on my plate and sit across from her.

"You look really nice. Any plans today?" She smiled.

"No not really…hanging out with Paul like always." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What are you guys going to do today?"

"Um just going swimming and stuff." I stare at the floor and start to fiddle with my hands. I'm close to bursting!

She looks at me. "Are you alright?" She asks.

"PAULKISSEDMELASTNIGHT!" I shout, really fast.

"What?"

"Paul kissed me last night." I mutter.

"It's about time that boy made a move."

At that moment my mom walked into the room. "What boy made a move?' she asked.

"Paul finally kissed Daisy." Aunt chuckled.

"Aww my little Daisy got her first kiss!" My mom shouted, grabbing me in a hug so tight it was almost suffocating.

I finally manage to pull away from her." It's nothing, really."

"Then why do you look so nice today?" I turn red like a tomato.

"When did he kiss you? Was it last night when he came over?"

"Yeah he came over and he had a black eye and he was acting odd. I asked him what was wrong, and then he said a lot of sweet stuff and kissed me." I smiled just thinking about it.

"Hold on, did you say he had a black eye? Who did he get in a fight with?" My mom asked.

"Uley, he's been after Paul all summer."

My aunt's face turns worried, scared almost. "You mean Sam Uley?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, putting some pancake in my mouth.

"Oh it's nothing." She dismissed. "What time are you meeting up with Paul?"

I look at the clock and see it was almost noon. "Right now. I'll talk to you guys later. I love you both." I said as I ran out the door. I ran to our place to try and get there on time. When I got there I saw a sheet on the ground, some food and a couple of bottles of root beer, but Paul was nowhere to be seen.

"Paul?"

Nothing...

"Paul!"

Still nothing. I was starting to get worried. What if Sam or Jared had got a hold of him? I started walking by the swimming hole. Still no Paul in sight.

Suddenly, I felt two big arms wrap round my waist and spin me around. I screamed really loud. I heard a laugh near my ear and knew instantly who it was.

"Paul you ass! I thought someone was going to kill me!" I yell, glaring at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself; it's just so easy to scare the shit out of you." He sniggered.

God my legs felt like Jell-O. I hate when he gets one over on me. I see the swimming hole right behind Paul. I smile innocently at him, take his hands off of my waist and then push him as hard as I can so that he falls in.

My sides hurt from laughing so hard at the look on his face as he came up from the water. He, however, just looks completely shocked that I had done that to him. Then that Lahote evil look came across his face. I get up and start running away from him as fast as I can. Unfortunately it was too late; I only got ten feet before he got a hold of me. He carries me to our place, lying me down before lying on top of me.

"That wasn't a good idea on your part." He smirked.

"Really. What exactly are you going to do to me Mr. Lahote?" I said, pretending to be scared.

He just looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "This." He put his lips on mine like last night, except this kiss was deep, hot and long. I feel his hand stroke up my side while the other one went to the back of my head, pulling us even closer together. One of his legs lay between mine.

He ended the kiss, both of our hearts racing. There is complete silence as we stare into each other's eyes, when I notice that his black eye was almost completely gone, even though it had been bad the night before. How was that even possible? I trace the faint outline of the bruise with my fingers.

"What happened to your eye? It's almost gone!"

"I don't know. When I got home from your place I went to take a shower and it was like this."

"That's crazy!"

"Hey it's good for me." He joked but his smile faded when he saw my worried face. He sat up and looked at me. "Look babe it's fine. Please don't worry about it. I hate that worried face. It looks like your head is going to pop. Then what am I going to kiss?" He asks, bending down to kiss me again.

He pulls me up and hand me a sub and root beer. We sit there eating and making small talk but I really need to know what is going on us; it's been eating away at me ever since that first kiss. Are we together or are we just friends that kiss? If we are dating then what happens if we break up; do we still stay friends? Uh, just ask him!

"Paul?"

"Mmm" he said, with a mouth full of food.

"What are we? I mean you kiss me and said all of that sweet stuff to me before."

He looks confused." I thought we were already together? I mean we kissed."

"Paul! You have to ask the girl if she wants to be your girlfriend. You just can't kiss her and think she will know!"

"Well fuck Daisy I'm new at this!"

"Well ask me then you butt head!"

"What is with the butt head all the time?"

"PAUL!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Daisy will you be my fucking girlfriend!?"

In an odd way I had always pictured that he would ask me out by yelling at me. "YES!"

His expression was like a kid in a candy store. He got up, walked over to me and putting his hand out to help pull me up. As soon as I stood up he took me in his arms and gave me a small kiss." You know that I had that planned a little nicer."

"Yeah but you wouldn't be my Paul if you were nice."

"Your Paul I like that….Hey! Did you just call me a mean person?" He frowns.

"Yes." I said, leaning in to kiss him again.

We went back to his place to be alone and watch a movie. Paul was lay on his bed with his back resting on the headboard and I was rested in-between his legs. My head was resting on his chest as his arms cocooned around me.

"Why is it always in movies that the guys are pussies about the girls they like? Why can't they just be a man, walk up, take the girl in their arms, kiss her and say 'you're mine'?" He wondered.

"Because then a two hour movie would be a 20 minute movie."

"Well it would save a lot of guys from having to take their girls to see this shit."

"You're just saying that because it doesn't have guns or killing in it." I laugh.

"Well there is one thing about this movie."

"What is that?"

"I can do this and I won't care what I'm missing."

He turns me around and start kissing me. As it became heated he pushed me onto my back, holding himself just above me. His hands stroked my hips while mine were playing with the soft hair on the back of his neck. He kissed down to my neck and I couldn't help but moan. Paul must have liked that because he started to use his tongue. Then his hand started moving slowly up the length of my body.

Then I heard the front door open, and out hot steamy bubble is popped. We move away from each other really fast just as we hear Paul's dad's boots banging up the stairs.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"It's going okay." Paul said; I just nodded, too nervous to speak.

"Paul remembers you start football tomorrow."

"I know dad."

"So Daisy are you still working on the music thing?"

"Yeah, I'm still at it."

"That's good. Well I 'm going to take a shower. "I'll talk to you guys later." He walks away, closing the door slowly.

I just look at Paul and burst out laughing. "That was so close!"

Paul started to laugh too as he helped me stand up from the bed. "I better get you home before it gets too late."

After that day I was Paul Lahote's girlfriend and I couldn't happier. The day after he asked me, he started football. So I only saw him after four.

Today my friend Lisa and I went shopping in the city for some new stuff for school. We were trying on some dresses that we had found. We came out the dressing room to show each other. I hadn't told anyone about me and Paul yet so I was about ready to burst.

"I have to tell you something!" I was almost hopping like a bunny, desperate to tell everybody that I was FINALLY Paul Lahote's girlfriend!

"What?"

"I'm dating Paul!" It felt so good to be able to say that!

"Does he know this?" she asked.

"Yes! Of course he knows he's the one who asked me!"

"Daisy are you sure about this?" She looked at me.

"What I like this dress."

"Not the dress! About Paul. Are you sure about dating him?."

"Yes I'm sure why?"

"Because Paul is known of being a man slut!"

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I'm happy for you but I don't want to see you hurt."

"Paul would never hurt me. He has always there for me and that's not gonna change."

"Think about it Daisy, how many girls has he been with? Why do you think now is when he's ready to be with one girl?"

"I know this going to sound so naïve of me but when I look into his eyes, I can just tell we are meant to be together."

"Okay but if he hurts you; I will find him and pay someone to kick his ass for me."

I laugh. "Okay deal."

When she dropped me off at my house I saw Paul sat there waiting for me. He came over and helped me carry my bags. I waved goodbye to Lisa as me and Paul went into my house. I gave him a quick kiss.

"I thought you were going out with the guys tonight?"

"I am later but I wanted to hang with you a little and teach you how to drive."

"What?"

"I want to show you how to drive the pick-up. That way you don't have to be stuck waiting for me to finish football. You can just take it."

"Are you sure? You love that truck you never let anyone touch it." I ask, slightly unsure.

"You're not just anyone though. You're my Daisy."

We walk out to the truck, I get in the driver's seat and I put my hand on the wheel, using my other hand to reach forward and turn the ignition. I'm so scared. I have a horrible feeling that I'm going to get us killed.

"Okay put it in drive." He told me.

I put it into drive, lightly put my foot on the gas and drove it easily onto the road. I was taking it slow and easy. "You're doing great babe but you might want to go a little faster. I think the turtle is winning." He chuckled.

I pressed my foot on the gas a bit more. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." I smiled.

"Yeah you're not too bad actually. Just make sure you keep your eyes on the road."

He let me drive the whole back, not yelling at me even once. Actually, I take that back; he almost yelled at me when I took my hand off the wheel to turn up the radio and ended up almost running us off the road.

We sat there in his truck, him holding me in his arms. "School starts tomorrow, are you ready?" I asked him.

"Hell no." He snorted.

"Well I can't wait to start music classes tomorrow. We're getting a new teacher."

"You're the only one I know that is actually happy school is starting."

"What can I say, I'm a geek." I smile.

Paul's cell phone went off. It was his football friend texting him, wondering where he was. "I better let you go. Have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

He gave me a small kiss." Yep. I'll be here to give you a ride."

"Okay and I'll be the one with the muffin for you." I smile.

I got out of his truck and walked up to my house, turning and waving goodbye to him. I went into my room, put away my new stuff and laid out what I wanted to wear tomorrow. I took a shower, put on my PJs and sat on my bed. I took out my song book and my guitar, which used to be my dad's. He would always play it before I went to bed. I began to play my guitar and ideas for new songs popped into my head.

_I always thought the perfect love story was Romeo n Juliet _

_But baby when I look into your eyes as the sun sets at the end of the day,_

_I can feel something deeper then I felt before. _

_So please tell me I'm not just a distraction or just a temporary play thing. _

_I want to be your everything. _

_It is you now, it was you then, and it will be you forever for me._

Then I heard someone putting their hands together. I look up and saw my mom in the doorway. "You're better; does this song happen to have anything to do with some boy we both know?"

I glanced down at the floor, trying to hid my tell-tale blush. "Maybe."

"I am happy for you and Paul but remember you are both still young."

"I know mom, but don't worry we aren't talking about getting married or having kid. We are just seeing where this takes us."

"Okay good. Well it's getting late so you should probably go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too."

I lay in my bed, thinking about how tomorrow is going to be the best first day of school I have ever had, because I'm not just Paul's best friend anymore. I'm his girlfriend now. I heard my phone going off and hurry to pick it up.

"Hello." I said lowly.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to say goodnight and see if you wanted me to come round tonight?"

"Yes!" I instantly covered my mouth; that was WAY too loud.

I heard Paul laugh. "I'll be over in five." I hung up, opened my window and lay back down on the bed. After about ten minutes I felt Paul's arm around me. It was the best feeling in the world. I huddled closer to him, and we were both sound asleep within a few minutes.

Then I get wakening up by this dream I had .I dreamt of the woods, and a giant silver wolf came in front of me but it had Paul's eyes.

* * *

** Thanks for readding let me know that you think!**

**Tahnks to my beta QueenOfTheSmurfs too.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up my arm was wrapped around Daisy. She was still sleeping and she had a big smile on her face. To tell you the truth I haven't felt this good for a long time. I climbed out of the bed, gave her a kiss on the head and wrote a note telling her to meet at our place at noon. I got out via the window, and walked around the house.

"Paul you do know that we have a door right?"

I jumped as I heard Daisy's mom speak. "Umm I was just taking a walk." Oh god, that was such a bad lie. She'll never believe that.

"Taking a walk at eight in the morning?" She raises her eyebrows at me. I knew she wouldn't be fooled.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be alone. I promise we didn't do anything." I said.

"OH I know you didn't, her room is right next to mine so I would have heard. Paul I know you come over here at night sometimes." She chuckled.

"How?" I always thought that I was quite good as sneaking in and out of Daisy's room.

"I'm a mother Paul; I know everything." With that, she walked back into the house

I like Daisy's mom but she didn't have to give me the creeps sometimes. When I reached my house my dad still wasn't back from wherever he had gone the night before. After taking a shower I put on one of my shirts, but it came up too short. I went back in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had had black eyes for almost a week now, and since then I had become even bigger and taller than I had done the week before, and the week before that.

What the fuck is going on with me?! All of a sudden, what Sam had said popped back into my head. "What we are." I still didn't know what he meant. Maybe the same thing that happened to Jared is happening to me? I kept looking in the mirror, checking all over my body to see if there were any more changes.

I walk back into my room and saw that it was ten o'clock already. I walked outside to get in my truck when I saw Jared walking towards Sam's place. I yelled out to him, making him turn towards me. I ran up to him; maybe he could tell me what was happening to me.

"Um hey." I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

He just looked at me oddly. "Hey." We stood there for a while just looking at each other, until he decided to talk again. "Hey look I'm sorry Sam was an ass to your friend yesterday. Sam is not usually like that. He is usually a really cool laidback guy. It's just he kind of has a lot on his plate at the moment."

"Well I don't really give a fuck what's happening to him. Just tell him to leave Daisy alone, she has nothing to do with anything between me and him."

"Don't worry I won't let him. I know Daisy, she's a good person and she doesn't need to be in this mess."

"Good, I have just one more thing. What happened to you? Last year you were smaller and now you're not, you're completely different."

He just laughed. "You'll find out soon enough, and when you do I hope Daisy's not around you."

"What the fuck do you mean?!" I was getting really pissed. I could feel it bubbling it inside me, but this time it felt like something else was trying to come out as well.

"Like I said, Daisy doesn't need this stuff." He stated, quickly running off.

I got in my truck and drove to the store to get some stuff for today. I parked the truck back at my house, got a blanket and ran to our place to get everything ready. All I sudden I heard Daisy coming. So I thought I would have some fun and hide in some bushes to surprise her. She was looking around calling my name. God she was so easy to scare. When her back was turned to me I ran up, wrapped my arms around her waist and span her around.

She screamed really loud like someone going to kill her. I had to laugh at her, I let her go and she look at me all pissed.

"Paul you ass! I thought someone was going to kill me!" She yelled, glaring at me and pushing at my chest to get away.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself; it's just so easy to scare the shit out of you." I sniggered.

I kept laughing at her until I saw her face go from mad to mischievous. I watched her run towards me with her hands out in front of her. She pushed me as hard as she could and I fell back into the water. As I climbed out of the water, I couldn't believe that - did she really just do that to me? My little pain in the ass.

Suddenly, I got an idea and an evil grin must have spread across my face because Daisy tried to make a break for it. I started running after her, and she didn't make it too far before I managed to catch her. I carried her back to the clearing and laid her out on the soft grass next to the blanket. "That wasn't a good idea on your part." I smirked.

"Really? What exactly are you going to do to me Mr. Lahote?" She said, smirking. Oh, now she's definitely gonna get it.

I stared deep into her light blue eyes and smiled. "This." I put my lips on her just like last night, except this time something was different – it was almost like when I was talking to Jared, like something inside me wanted out. I was trying my hardest not to give into this feeling because whatever it was, I knew what it wanted me to do to her, and it was too soon.

I had to end the kiss before it went too far. The last thing I wanted to do was push her into something that I knew she wasn't ready for. Daisy is my girlfriend, not one of the girls that I used to hook up with. There was complete silence as we stared into each other's eyes. I thought I could even hear her heart racing just like mine was. Then she looked at my black eye. She traced the faint outline of the bruise with her fingers.

"What happened to your eye? It's almost gone!" She looked a mixture of confused, glad and worried.

"I don't know. When I got home from your place I went to take a shower and it was like this."

"That's crazy!"

"Hey it's good for me." I joked, but I knew she was worried about me. Hell I'm worried about this myself. I sat up and looked at her. "Look babe it's fine. Please don't worry about it. I hate that worried face. It looks like your head is going to pop. Then what am I going to kiss?" I asked, bending down to kiss her again.

I helped her sit up and gave her a sub and root beer. We sat there talking and joking but I could tell she had something on her mind.

"Paul?" Here we go. She better not bring up my eye again.

"Mmm" I acknowledged my mouth full of food.

"What are we? I mean you kiss me and said all of that sweet stuff to me before."

I'm confused. She doesn't know what we are? "I thought we were already together? I mean we kissed."

"Paul! You have to ask the girl if she wants to be your girlfriend. You just can't kiss her and think she will know!"

"Well fuck Daisy I'm new at this!"

"Well ask me then you butt head!" There she goes again with the butt head!

"What is with the butt head all the time?"

"PAUL!"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine! Daisy will you be my fucking girlfriend!?"

She gave me a big smile and shouted "YES!"

I was so happy; she said yes! I got up and took her in my arms." You know that I had that planned a little nicer."

"Yeah but you wouldn't be my Paul if you were nice."

"Your Paul I like that….Hey! Did you just call me a mean person?" I frown.

"Yes." She said, leaning in to kiss me again.

We went back to my place to be alone and watch a movie. I was lay on my bed, my back resting on the headboard and she was rested in-between my legs. Her head was resting on my chest as mine arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Why is it always in movies that the guys are pussies about the girls they like? Why can't they just be a man, walk up, take the girl in their arms, kiss her and say 'you're mine'?" I ask. I was bored out of my mind.

"Because then a two hour movie would be a 20 minute movie."

"Well it would save a lot of guys from having to take their girls to see this shit."

"You're just saying that because it doesn't have guns or killing in it." She laughed.

"Well there is one thing about this movie."

"What is that?"

"I can do this and I won't care what I'm missing."

I turn her around and start kissing her. It became heated really fast and I pushed Daisy gently onto her back, holding my body just above hers. I tried to keep my hands on her hips, stroking them gently, but she started to play with the soft hair on the back of my neck. Oh shit that feeling is coming again. I couldn't fight it. I kissed down to her neck, and upon hearing her moan, the feeling increased, and I started to use my tongue, even nipping and biting her neck a few times. My hands started moving, almost of their own accord, slowly up the length of her gorgeous body.

Then I heard the front door open. For the first time ever I was actually happy that my dad had come home and interrupted me doing something with a girl. Daisy pushed me off her and we both sat up quickly. I heard his boots clunking up the stairs, and a few seconds later my door swung open.

"Hey guys how's it going?" He smiled. Shit, he knew exactly what we had been doing.

"It's going okay." I said; she just nodded, seemingly too nervous to speak.

"Paul remember you start football tomorrow." Fuck yeah I do. I think this is the first time I'm sad about football.

"I know dad."

"So Daisy are you still working on the music thing?" Now he's just trying to make it worse for us.

"Yeah, I'm still at it."

"That's good. Well I 'm going to take a shower. I'll talk to you guys later." He walks away, closing the door slowly.

She just looks at me and bursts out laughing. "That was so close!"

I started to laugh too as I helped her stand up from the bed. "I better get you home before it gets too late."

That night as I lay in my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about everything going on with me. I hope it all goes away soon. I don't want anything to happen that would risk messing me and Daisy up. This might sound stupid to some people because we haven't been together very long, but I love that girl with everything I am.

When I woke in the morning, I just sat on my bed, thinking about the odd dream that I had last night. I had been walking around the woods, but instead of walking on two feet I had been on all fours. I was running after something, it looked like a man but there was something off about him. Looking to the side I had seen a big ass black wolf. All of a sudden it hit me; I was a wolf too. If that wasn't shocking enough, when we caught to the man I saw him talking to my Daisy. The two wolves on either side went after the man and killed him, and I went up to Daisy. She looked right in my eyes and that's when I woke up.

By the time I got to school for football all the guys were already in the locker room getting ready for today.

"Paul why are you late? You're usually the first to get here and the last to go." DJ asked me.

"I woke up late that's all." I answered in defence.

"Had a fun time last night huh?" Chris smirked.

"No, I didn't sleep very well."

"Wow I didn't hear that Paul. Did you not get laid for once?" Another guy questioned.

"Fuck you!" I was getting really annoyed right now.

My friend Alex came up to me. "Hey man you're still coming out tonight right?"

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna spend time with Daisy so I'll meet you guys there."

"Why do you even want to hang out with that goodie two shoes?" DJ asked.

"Yeah man it's not like you can get any of the pussy." Jack added.

I grew so pissed off, that before I knew it I had Jack pinned to the lockers. "Don't talk about her like that! You don't know her."

I felt Alex trying to pull me off of Jack." Hey man calm down we were just joking around."

"Well don't fucking joke about my girlfriend or I'll fucking kill you."

"Wait, girlfriend?! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, is something wrong with that?"

"Well no but it's just a shock. You've never been the kind of guy who wants to be with just one girl."

"Well I want to be with her so just drop it." I grab my stuff and storm out of the locker room.

Football was really good, I was the quarterback again but this year I felt faster, and kind of odd. On the plus side I was playing better than ever before so maybe we could go far this year.

After I came home from football I sat at Daisy's house waiting for her. She pulled up in the driveway with Lisa and I ran up to help her with her stuff. For a girl who said she didn't like to shop she had an awful lot of bags. I waved to Lisa and went inside with Daisy.

"I thought you were going out with the guys tonight?" she questioned.

"I am later but I wanted to hang with you a little and teach you how to drive." I smiled at her.

"What?"

"I want to show you how to drive the pick-up. That way you don't have to be stuck waiting for me to finish football. You can just take it." I knew she hated football and this way, she wouldn't have to be bored out of her mind having to wait for me every time I played.

"Are you sure? You love that truck you never let anyone touch it." she asked, slightly unsure.

"You're not just anyone though. You're my Daisy." I gave her a small kiss on her nose. God I'm one of those guys now.

We walked out to the truck, she got in the driver's seat and put her hand on the wheel, using the other hand to reach forward and turn the ignition.

"Okay put it in drive." I told her. She looked ready to shit herself.

She put it into drive, lightly put her foot on the gas and drove it easily onto the road. She was being that slow that it felt as though two hours had gone by. "You're doing great babe but you might want to go a little faster. I think the turtle is winning." I chuckled to try and relax her.

She pressed her foot on the gas a bit more. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." She smiled. I loved seeing her so happy with herself.

"Yeah you're not too bad actually. Just make sure you keep your eyes on the road."

When she pulled back up to her house, a massive grin had taken over her face. She looked so happy with herself, and she had done a really good job. Well apart from when she had started to fiddle with the damn radio.

We sat there in the truck together, me cradling her in my arms. "School starts tomorrow, are you ready?" she asked.

"Hell no." I snorted.

"Well I can't wait to start music classes tomorrow. We're getting a new teacher." She said, almost squealing in delight as she spoke. Boy, my girl really loved her music.

"You're the only one I know that is actually happy school is starting."

"What can I say, I'm a geek." She smiled.

My cell phone went off. It was a text from Alex, wondering where I was. "I better let you go. Have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

I gave her a gentle kiss." Yep. I'll be here to give you a ride."

"Okay, and I'll be the one with the muffin for you." I smiled.

The guys were throwing football and had some beers out by the time I arrived. I walked over to Alex and Chris. Alex handed me a beer.

"How's the girlfriend?"

"She's good, I showed her how to drive the pick-up today."

"Wow man you must really have it bad if you let her drive that."

"Man I know I'll sound like a pussy saying this, but I love her."

The night went out easy. We drank beers together, joking and talking about football. When I drove by Daisy's house I saw she was still up. I get to my place and pull out my phone and call her.

"Hello." She said lowly.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to say goodnight and see if you wanted me to come round tonight?"

"Yes!" She said, very loudly.

I laughed. "I'll be over in five."

I went in my house, took a shower and packed a bag to stay round Daisy's. I drove my truck to her house and walked around the back. Her window was open, so I climbed through it and saw her lying on her bed. I climbed in and wrapped my arm around her waist. She moved closer to me. I gave her a kiss on the back of the head. As I heard her gentle breathing, I lay there thinking. Whatever's going on with me and my body, and no matter what may happen in the future, I'm never going to I'm never going to let anyone take my precious Daisy, and my happiness, away from me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) **


	5. Chapter 5

After a sleepless night I rolled over and faced Paul, who was still sleeping like a rock. I couldn't believe I didn't wake him up with all the rolling I did last night. I just couldn't get that dream out of my head, it seemed so real; like I was really was looking into Paul eyes. When I looked into them, I didn't know how to feel. All I knew is that it was something I never felt before with anyone, even Paul.

I sat up and looked over at the clock; it was almost time to get up for school. I hoped school will keep my mind off of that dream. I remembered what Paul was like in the beginning of summer and up until now and he wasn't the same at all. I kept thinking whatever happened to Jared is happening now to my Paul. I didn't want to lose him.

I get off my bed with my stuff and head to the bathroom. While in the shower all I could do was think of that dream. The thing is… most of it doesn't make sense: One the wolf was size of a car and two it couldn't be Paul eyes. I mean how can Paul really be a damn wolf? Maybe it was a sign… but if it was a sign what was it for?

I got out of the shower; I blow dried my hair, put some make-up on and got dressed. When I walk out of bathroom; I giggled because Paul it still sleeping. Getting a pillow from the side of the bed and holding it over my head, I hit Paul in the face as hard as I could. He sat up quickly and looked me in the face with an evil glare.

"What the heck?" He growls low so my mom wouldn't hear.

"It's time to get ready for school." I smiled.

"You couldn't just wake me up more nicely?" he complained while sitting up on my bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" I chuckled evilly.

"You have to be the worst girlfriend in the world!" he joked playfully. He knew he couldn't get any better than me.

"Yeah… I might be but you still picked me. So now you're stuck with me."

"Well if you put it like that... I'm happy with being stuck." He sighed as he pulled me closer so he can give me a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes. I hesitantly brushed my fingers over his cheeks; these eyes are definitely from my dream but I really needed to get this dream out of head. It was just a crazy dream and it was in no way real; like any one can really turn into a wolf?

"Come on Paul you better get out of here before my mom fines you in here." I sighed.

"Daisy, your mom knows I sleep here at night." He smirked.

"Yeah, but she thinks you sleep on the ground. Look you're not really on the ground are you?" I smiled while stating the obvious.

"Fine, but you're lucky I forget my football stuff on my porch at home." He said as he gave me one last kiss and went out of the window. God I love that boy. I thought lying in my bed that now felt cold without him.

I jumped in surprise when I heard a knock on my door. When I glanced up, I saw my mother popping her head in the door way.

"Hey my little Daisy. Are you ready for school?" She said walking in the room.

"Umm yeah, I just need to get some stuff pack. Then I will be out mom." I told her quickly.

"Okay. Is Paul coming over? I would like you get picture of you and him together."

"Mom don't you think we a little old for first day of school pictures?" I sighed out in annoyance.

"Hey you listen to me little miss you will always be my little girl that ran around singing Annie songs in her PJs." She said with a sad watery smile.

I know she missed those days; when me and dad would sing and dance together. I missed them too. Just thinking of my dad brings me back to the past and I start to think what if he didn't die when I was ten?

"Yes mom, Paul will be here. He'd never turn down free food." We both laugh as she leaves. I put my song book in my bag and some other things like my blue jean coat and my yellow dress.

I walk into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Paul sitting at that table eating some eggs. He looked so good in black V-neck top and dark blue jeans. I'm one lucky girl let me tell you. He gave a little laugh under his breath and I think his noticed me eyeing him up.

I sat the table with Paul, my mom and Aunt Amy. My mom handed me a plate of egg and toast.

"So you're two ready for school?" My mom asked excitedly.

"HELL NO, YES!" Paul and I yelled at the same time. My mom and aunt chuckled.

"So Paul when is the first game of year?" Aunt Amy asked.

"This Friday, I can't wait to play. I have a feeling it's going to be a good year." he said looking at me with a smile. I think my heart just melted.

"So are you together or still playing dumb?" My mom asked

"Mom!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"What I think as the mom I should know." She was trying to give me her best mother face.

"Yes we are together." I said as I felt my cheeks go hot and red.

"Awww." Both my aunt and mom cooed. I look over and saw Paul loving every minute of it.

"Hey look at the time. We are going to be late if we don't go. So are you ready Dais?" Paul smiled.

"Yes." I said as I get up from the table.

"Wait I need my picture." My mom yelled.

We went outside and stand in front of Paul's trunk. With his arm around me my mom took the picture and we were on our way.

"Sometimes I think my mom loves doing that to me."

"Because it some easy to turn you red."

"I do not!" I pouted.

"Okay Daisy whatever you say." He smirked as pull in the school parking lot.

Paul run over and helped me out of the truck. I still couldn't believe I'm walking into school as his girlfriend. As he took my hand in his I started to notice the looks we were getting as we walk into school.

"Hey I'll meet you at your locker in ten. I have to talk to Coach real fast." He bent down and gave me a kiss that ended too fast for my liking. Then he swiftly ran down to the gym. I walked down the hall to my locker and put my stuff in.

"Hey where's lover boy?" Liz asked as she appeared next to me.

"Talking to the coach about football I guess." I sighed sadly.

"So are you ready for music. I heard the new teacher's son is so fine!" She said biting her lip.

"I have a boyfriend so I don't care about his son. I only care if he's a good teacher and that all." I said as close my locker.

"When did that happen?" She asks as pointing to Jared who had his arm around our friend Kim.

"Kim!" I yelled. She looked over to us and smiled. She turns to Jared and said something and gave him a kiss on cheek and ran over to us.

"Hey guys." She said happily.

"When did you and Jared became so close?" Liz asked agitatedly.

"In the beginning of the summer."

"Is that why I couldn't get hold of you all summer?" I asked.

"That and my family and I went to see family in Texas."

"I can't believe the both of you found boyfriends this summer and the only thing I get is was summer job." Liz said hotly.

"Daisy you're dating someone?" Kim asks I could tell she was happy for me.

"Yea Paul and I been dating for about week." I said.

"Paul, the same Paul who you been friend with forever?" She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know; I never saw you ever dating him I guess."

Before I could say anything Liz started going insane. "There is he!"

"Who?" Kim and I both said.

"The new teacher's son; he's coming this way." She said eagerly as she grabs my arm while jumping up and down.

"Hey girls." He said with a big smile. He was cute; he had messy black hair and big light brown eyes. If I wasn't with Paul I might act like how Liz was now.

"Hi" We all said.

"I'm Luke, I'm new and I'm kind of lost."

"Hi Luke I'm Liz and this is Kim and Daisy. How can we help you?" She said. She was trying to be cute as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"I'm looking for Mr. Johnson room. I have him for homeroom."

"Same here you can walk with me." I said trying to be nice.

He get big smile on face. "Yeah that would be great."

"Yeah I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to get here. He's talking to his coach about something."

"So Luke… Where did you move from?" Liz asked still being cute.

"We lived in Cal. But my dad and mom both grew up here. They both wanted to move back so when my dad find out about the job. He took it up fast."

"So you have some family around here then?" I asked.

Before he could say anything I felt someone arm around stomach and head on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Paul smiling at me and saw Alex next to him.

"Hey good looking." Paul said

"Hey yourself." I smiled. I then gestured Paul and Alex to Luke "Paul and Alex this Luke; his dad the new music teacher."

Paul let go of me and gave Luke his hand."Hey man sup?"

"Not much I was kind of lost so Daisy here was going to show me the way."

"Well that my Dais for ya, always helpful." He said as put his arm around my waist.

The bell rang several minutes later and we all went to home room. After home room Paul walked me to my math class. It sucks Paul and I only have lunch and gym together but he can still walks me to some of my classes. On the other hand I had a lot of classes with Liz, Kim and Luke. Liz kept eyeing and trying to flirt with Luke in all the classes she had with him.

After my AP English classes I walk to my locker before I go to lunch.

"Hi" I said as I saw Kim.

"Umm hi" She said worriedly, looking around like someone was going to hurt her.

"What going on?" I said as I put my last book in and close my locker door.

"Daisy I not allow to tell you anything but as your best friend. So I feel like I need to tell you something."

"Are you okay Kim. Is Jared doing something to you?"

"No, no Jared is a sweetheart. It's Paul something going to happen to him and he might not be the same Paul." She said in a rush. She was not making any sense.

"Kim." We both look and saw Jared with his arms cross and not looking to happy.

"Daisy, just remember the stories okay." She said as she walks to Jared and they both took off.

I walk to the lunch room but I was into in my thoughts. What stories were we talking about? The only stories I knew she might be about the legends about the Quileute spirit warrior. Why would she tell me to think about them? It just scary stories people to tell around the fire.

After I got my food, I saw Paul wave me over to his table. I sat down next to him. Him and his friends talk and joke around. I didn't talk much; my head was still thinking about what Kim said.

After lunch Paul walk me to music. I couldn't wait get in there beside Paul music is the only thing makes sense to me. I gave him and quick kiss and walk in the class room. Everyone was standing as I walked over to Kim and Liz.

"What's going on?"

"We're getting partners." Kim said while she glanced down awkwardly, trying to avoid my eyes. She was acting just as strange as Jared now.

"Why? We never had partners?" Just then Luke walk up to us smile always. I felt Liz grab my arm forcefully and pull me down so she can say something in my ear.

"That boy is so fine! I would be his partners all day alone." She smirked. I gave a disgusted face.

"Hey girls." Luke smiled.

"Hey." We said together.

"What with your dad giving us partners?" I asked. I wasn't too big on the idea. Before he had time to answer, his dad comes out of the office.

"Hello Class, I'm Mr. Creek. I know some of you don't like idea of having partners, but I think it bring best out of you. So we are just going to pick name out of hat."

After going through half of the class, my name still wasn't picked or Liz or Luke's; he finally walked up to me and I put my hand in the hat and pull out piece of paper. I opened and it read Luke. I show Luke and he smiled at me. I didn't have turn around to see Liz evil glare. I could feel it going through my body.

Rest the class went well except for Liz evil eye the whole class and the rest of the day. After class went to my locker and Paul was waiting for me.

"Hi." I said with a big smile and gave him a kiss.

"Hey so how was your music class?"

"Music was great. We got partners which I not too sure about but I got Luke, so that was good. He's really good at singing so I'm happy about that. I don't think I could put up with someone who can't sing. It would throw me off and you know h-." I cut off by Paul pushing me on the locker next to my and kissing me.

"What was that for?" I exhaled roughly as he pulled away.

"To shut you up, I forget when I get you talk about music class there's no way to shutting you up. But now I can kiss you." He smiled sweetly.

"Well maybe I could talk about music more." I smiled cheekily.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on… I'll walk you to gym."

The rest of the day went pleasantly well. I was happy I had Paul in gym with me. He made sure I didn't get hit with any balls or fall over my feet. At the end of the day, Paul walked me to my locker and asked if I wanted the key to his truck so I can go home. I told him I would walk home because it was a nice day. He didn't like that much but let the argument go seeing as he was late to football practice.

I started to walk home with my headphones blaring White Dress by Parachute. Every time my favorite line came on I started to sing along because of this I didn't notice my surroundings. I was startled when a strong hand clamped my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Luke with a smile on his face.

"Hey." I said I as I pull my headphone out.

"Hi I had been calling your name for five minutes."

"Sorry I had my music on." I grinned at him, showing him my headphones that were in my hands.

"Yeah I figured that when I heard you singing out loud."

"I was…" I turned red with embarrassment.

"Yeah…" He chuckled.

"I hate it when I do that. Sometimes I get so into the music I forget where I'm." I sighed.

"That's okay, I'm the same way; sometimes it hard not to get lost in the music."

"YEAH!" I yelled, I covered month real fast. Luke just laughs again. "Sorry I never talk to someone who gets music like me."

We started to walk. "What about your boyfriend?"

"I mean… Paul does, but not fully. He tries to but sometime it he get lost or bored." I gave an airy chuckle. It was truth he was my biggest fan but he doesn't get it sometimes. "But it's same with football… I could care less about it."

"Oh he a football guy huh?" He snickered.

I glanced at him. I could tell he wasn't too happy about it. "Yeah… why?"

"I just don't want to see such a sweet girl like you to get hurt…by the football tool."

"I know Paul may look like tool and act like it but he really sweet to me. We been friends for years and this summer we hang out more because my friends was busy."

"Well if you say so" He sighed. "But if you ever need a friend I'm for you."

I smile at him. "Thanks."

"What partners for?" He said as bump into me.

This is when I notice that we've stopped walking. I turn to the left and saw that we were in front of my house.

"This is my house want to sit on porch talk a little more?" I asked.

"I would like that a lot but I have to go and getting for to go Forks for my band."

"You're in a band?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah with my cuz Ken and some of his friends. You know we are looking for a girl to sing in it." He said kind of hoping I would say yes.

"I don't sing in front of people. I'm into music but me singing with other people not okay; singing like that scares me"

"There's nothing to be scare off. I know you write songs I saw you waiting in your that book. Liz also told me about it." he smiled.

Looks like I have to kill Liz tonight. "Yeah I do some writing but none are good."

"Yeah I don't think that true. How you were singing today in class… I can tell this is a passion Daisy."

I look at the ground with interest. "I guess… I've been doing it since I was a little girl because of my dad. He pass away when I ten. So I guess I keep doing to keep him alive in some way."

"Oh Daisy I'm sorry." He apologized while pulling me into a big hug. He just held me for a while. When he finally let me go I look up and saw Sam looking at us with his arm cross in front of the chest.

"Hey, what about this Daisy… Next Saturday my band plays at the coffee house. Come and check us out."

I wipe my eyes. "Okay only if I can bring Paul."

He frowned. "Deal, I'll see you tomorrow okay."

I nodded and I gave him my cell phone number. I walked into the house with a heavy sigh.

That night I got some texts from Paul saying how football went and how he won't be coming over tonight; because his dad wanted a guy's night. As I lay there I couldn't help but think about the dream and what Kim said today. I really think Kim losing it since she been with Jared. There no way the stories are true.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

**and big thanks to my beta  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The first week of school went fine. I was busy with football and getting ready for the game that was tonight. I haven't seen Daisy in a while, only when I went to pick her up from school and by the time I got home I'm so tired. I only have energy to eat, do homework and text Daisy then I'm out like a light.

Tonight was the first game of the year with Fork high. I had been working so hard all summer and this week for this game. I know we are going to kick some ass. Plus I'll have my lucky charm there watching me. There no way in hell I'm going look like a loser in front of her. I know she don't care if I'm win or lose. I'll be her Pauly, if anyone else called me that. They would have my fits in their face. The girl has me around her little finger.

She's been hanging out with her music partner ever since they got together for the project. I really don't like the guy. He was a pretty boy and he knows it. I know she said they are just friends but I can't help to think otherwise.

I pulled up to Daisy's house around the same time I always do. She was standing there waiting for me; looking like she about fell over sleep. I bet she had an idea for song and stayed up half the night writing it. She looked up and gave me a half sleep smile. As she walked over to the truck and open the door. She almost fell over trying to get in it.

"Idea for a song last night?" I asked. She just gave me a small smile as I pull out of the drive way...

"What time did you go to sleep babe? You look like a mess."

"Thanks you're so sweet. I think I pass out around two." She sighed.

"What the song about? It had to be good to keep you up that late?"

"Ummm it kind of about my dad." She said look down to her lap.

"Oh …" Then it hit me like a ball to the fucking head. Today is been six years since her farther passed away. I pull in the parking lot and turn off the truck. I move my body so I'm facing her and turn her so she looking at me in the eyes. "Daisy comes here. I'm sorry I almost forget what today was."

She gave me a shy smile. "It's okay; I know you have your head around the game tonight." God I feel like the worst boyfriend and best friend in the world.

I just hold her in my arms. "Daisy, yeah… I know I've been busy with this game tonight but you are more important than you realize to me." I gave a small kiss and just held her there until the time head in the school. While I was walking her to my locker, I saw Liz and Kim waiting for Daisy.

"Daisy!" Liz yelled. She had a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey guys." Daisy said as she open her locker.

"I got date for the game tonight!" Liz yelled excitedly.

"I don't think they'd like you bring in wildlife in the game Liz." I said with a cocky smile.

"HAHAHA real funny Paul!" She said sarcastically.

"It was funny!" Kim and Daisy laughed.

"Luke's coming!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"That's not a date Liz! He just said he would sit with you." Kim corrected.

"Well, it might not be a date but by the end of the night…it will be!" She said with an evil smile.

As Liz tried to convince Kim that going to the game with Luke was a date, I saw Daisy just standing off to the side trying to act like nothing is wrong so I put my arms around her and just held her, giving her a kiss on her forehead so she can calm down.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Kim asked; one thing I like about Kim was that she was always a good friend to Daisy. Next to me Kim was Daisy's best friend.

"Yea I just didn't sleep much last night." She sighed.

Then I mouth the word dad to Kim so no one else would see. Kim gets a sad look on her face. She knew what I meant now.

After home room I didn't see Daisy the rest of the day. On the way to the locker Alex, Chris and I saw pretty boy was at Daisy locker waiting for her. I started to feel that thing again. All I wanted to do was go to him and rip his head off. I could feel my body turn towards him but Alex suddenly pulled me out of my trance.

"What up with music boy and Daisy?" He asked motioning towards Daisy and the pretty boy.

"I really don't know…but I don't like it." I growled.

"Yeah, man it looked like someone wants to pick that Daisy." He joked.

"I would like to see him try." I hissed.

"Well man I have back. So if you need him to be take care of. I would right next to you." Alex said as he gave my shoulder a hard slap.

After we talked about the game, the rest of the day went by fast. I walk after class to meet Daisy at her locker. As I turned the cover I saw pretty boy holding Daisy. I couldn't see if she was crying. Then Luke said something and kisses her head. Right then I felt that feeling coming up. It felt like something trying to get out. I was pulled out of it by Daisy who walked up to me.

"Paul, are you okay?" She asks. Really did she just say that? Fuck no I'm not okay. Another guy was holding my girlfriend and kissed her head!

"What was that?!"I snarled at Daisy. She jumped in surprised which caused me to jump myself. Where in hell that came from?!

"Paul it was nothing. I get upset and Luke was just trying to help."

"Well he had been around a lot huh? I said with both my hand in fits. Just thinking about that ass holding my Daisy.

"What?"

"I mean him waiting for you at locker, walking home with you, texting you at night and now holding you as you cry!"

"Paul what going on with you? You know I wouldn't do that to you!" She said almost yelling. I could tell she was getting mad.

"Yeah what about HIM!" I started to feel my body get warmer and shaking. God I need to get out of here before something happen. "Daisy I'm sorry okay I see you later okay." With that I left her there.

After I get myself to calm down, It was the time to get on the bus to go to the game. I sat there looking out of the window trying to call Daisy but it went to her voice mail. I left her message that told how I felt about her.

When I get there at foot file, we went to locker room to get ready. I try my hardest to get my head in the game, but I kept thinking of Daisy and Luke. I knew in my heart nothing going on and Daisy wouldn't hurt me like that.

When the game starts I look around to see if I can see Daisy but she wasn't here. I saw Kim, Jared and Liz sitting together… but no Daisy or Luke they better not be together or pretty boy will die!

The whole game was hard. I had to keep my head in game. It was hard when there was no sign of Daisy anywhere. Maybe something happened to her or she really that mad at me?

We won by three points I'm lucky I could pull it off. I went to the locker room with everyone else to celebrate the win but I just want to hurry and get home so I could see what happen to Daisy. On the bus I try her cell again. It went right to voice mail. Something is wrong she would never turn off her phone. She was always worrying something might bad would happen. When we pull in I ran off the bus and throw my stuff in my truck and start running to Daisy's house. I knew fast way from school to her house through the woods.

Everything bad thing pop into my mind, to her falling hurting herself to someone killing her. I was almost there when I saw Daisy standing in her back yard with Luke. He was holding her and saying something into her ear. Then he kiss her, I don't what happen next. I ran deep into the woods.

I fell to my knees and I felt my blood boiling over. I felt my sort of tingling sensation that seemed to penetrate to my bones. I let out a painful yell when I felt burning taking over my body. My muscles pulled off the bones while the bones seemed to break and reattach themselves in a new form. It felt like hours, me withering in pain on the forest floor, but all too soon everything stopped. I looked up and everything seemed better; from my eyesight to my hearing. When I finally looked down I saw that I had wolf paws.

"What the fucking going on!" I thought to myself angrily.

"Your shape-shifter." A harsh voice echoed in my head.

"Great I'm fucking going insane." I

"No you're not!" Another voice answered.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON!" I yelled out loud but it just came out as a whine.

Then I saw two huge wolves in front of me. One was black and really huge. The other was brown and a little smaller then the black one.

"Your shape-shifter, Your descended from long line of spirit warriors of the Quileute tribe. We fright the cold ones to keep the tribe safe."

"Then who the hell are you two?" I sneered.

"It us Paul, Sam and Jared."

I rose onto my feet…I meant my paws, growled and bared my teeth at them. "Why didn't anyone tell me this was going to happen?"

"We couldn't tell you. We didn't know if you were going to phase. You show all the sign but every time you were close. That girl would calm you down." Sam said calmly.

"Daisy?" I questioned.

"Yeah man, we weren't sure how she kept you so calm. That why we try to push you and kind of go after her. We are sorry but we need to do something. The world pushes you over the top." Just then I thought of Daisy and Luke kissing in her yard. "Wow I'm sorry man. We never thought she would be the one who did it."

"Paul we need to get you to calm down. So we can get you to the tribal council."

"Council?" I asked confused.

"Yes, so they can tell you the story and what your duties are now."

"One: I can't go to them; Daisy's Aunt Amy is on it and Two: what fucking duties?"

"To the tribe Paul; you have a responsibility to our people!" Sam commanded.

"I just turn into a hairy fucking wolf and you want to put this all me on!"

"Paul come on man just talk to them" Jared pleaded.

"Fine!"

Then three hours I finally turn back to myself. Turning back hurt more then turning into the damn thing in the first place. Jared said it would get better after I do it about ten times.

After meeting with the council I was more confused then I was before all this stuff happens. They told me the legends of the tribe. Then Billy black told me I have the responsibility to kill "the ones" keep the Rez safe. That mean I have to stay here on Rez and kill fucking vampires. That mean goodbye to going away for school. To football because I might get mad and turn into wolf and hurt someone.

When I thought there nothing else to this wolf thing. They told me about I might imprint on some girl. I guess it is how the shape-shifters find their soul mates. When I heard this my mind went right to Daisy. Then everything hit me at once. What if I don't imprint on her. I would hurt the one person I care for the most for. Then thought what if I do. That means I'm hurting her more. I would be taking everything from her. Her dreams about going CA for schooling. What about her music. Any way it goes I'm going to hurt her.

After the meeting I went outside to get some air, I leaned against the meeting hall's wall. I felt exhausted as I ran my hand down my face.

"Hey you're going to do fine. Don't worry about it. We all had to go through it." Jared said as he came up next to me.

I glared at him; giving him the 'got to be shitting me' look.

"Really? How in hell I'm going to fine. I just found out I'm a fucking werewolf…I had plan for my life and now it's out the window. Then the girl I love is going to get hurt because of the stupid imprinting shit. You and Sam are lucky…Kim wants to stay here and open a day care and Emily wants to work with her aunt, but Daisy wants to leave this place and do something with music." I huffed out. I tried calming myself so I wouldn't force my anger on Jared.

"Man what are you going to do? I mean you just can just never look her in the eye never again."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I can't do that to her. If I knew that I was turning into a werewolf I wouldn't have asked her to be my girl…"

"There might be a day you will wake up and realize how much you care for her and miss her. When that day comes, don't forget you were the one to let her go."

What Jared said hit me harder then I had thought. It felt like someone had ripped a knife into my chest and tore a hole into where my heart should be. I felt like running; I couldn't control my temper so I phased and ran through the woods. I ran for hours, I didn't stop until I reached Daisy's bedroom window. I softly sat outside her window and watched her sleep. I wished I could hold her and hear her voice telling me that it would be okay. I was only able to watch her sleep for a few hours before the sun came from over the horizon. As I was about to run through the woods in wolf, I felt Sam thought's telling me to go to his house and rest. I looked through the window one more time before I made my way to Sam's.

I knew right there that I loved her more then anything, and if I really loved her then I will let her go. I will let her fulfill her dreams and live a happy and normal life…even if that means finding someone else to love. This would probably be the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but I have to break up with Daisy…

It's been two weeks since I've found out that I'm a shape-shifter. So far I'm really liking it; I've become better friends with Sam and Jared. We mostly stay at Sam's house. I haven't talked to anyone else and I still haven't broken it off with Daisy. I feel guilty because every night I still find myself sitting outside her window watching her sleep and some nights she cries. I don't go to school anymore or at least not until my temper gets under control.

It was a late Sunday afternoon; it was raining and I just finished my run when I heard Daisy's voice calling me from behind. I panicked but it was either now or never…

"Paul!"

I turned around slowly, trying not to look into her eyes. "Yes. What the hell do you want" I sneered angrily.

"Where have you been? I been calling you and going to your house. I had been so worry about you." She sniffled. He eyes began to water.

Guilt washed over me but I stayed firm, this was the right thing to do. This was for her…for her happiness.

"Really you didn't look so worry when Luke was holding to you in your yard!"

"Paul that wasn't what its look like." She said desperately.

"Daisy, I don't give a shit on what it was…all that matters now is that the thing going on between you and me is over." I said apathetically.

"Ar-e…you…br-eea…" She stuttered as tears fell from her eyes. I so badly wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her there, wipe away the tears and tell her that I loved her with every fiber of my being but I knew that wasn't possible. "Paul you can't do this to me…You…you make me feel special, wanted and loved. I don't want to lose my best friend.

"It's for the best…" With that said I abruptly turned around and slowly making my way back to Sam's.

"I LOVE YOU PAUL! DON"T LEAVES ME LIKE THIS!" Daisy's shrill yell made me shiver. I could not only feel her heart but my heart breaking with every step that I took.

"Nayeli, Que Quowle." I whispered as a few tears spilled from my eyes. Daisy would get over me, find someone else to love and live a healthy happy life. I hope that one day she'll know that this was the best decision for her.

* * *

Sad...I know =(

Tell me what you think. thanks for reading

Thanks to my beta.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been three months since Paul dumped me. I remembered that day almost as if it were yesterday; I fell to the ground sobbing as I watched him walk away. The only thought that crossed my mind was 'Paul would never do this'. My mom eventually found me and helped me home. I felt like I didn't have heart anymore; like Paul ripped it out and took it with him. My mom tries to cheer me up but nothing works. The first two weeks was the hardest for me. I wasn't the same Daisy anymore, I dressed in black more. I really didn't do anything: talk, eat, sleep or even write songs. I was mess. Kim and Liz tried everything to stop myself from closing off, but they ultimately gave up seeing as I kept ignoring them. After a while, Liz started to date Embry after he join Paul and Jared group.

The three weeks after the break up Paul came back to school. He wouldn't even look at me. I guess he really hates me now… I think I know why, because he thinks something happen with Luke but nothing did. Luke was just being a good friend to me. I tried telling that to Paul but he didn't want to hear it. I knew that I hurt him but what hurt the most was the fact of not knowing how I caused it. If it had something to with Luke then nothing happened…

Today, I seemed fine. I didn't feel as depressed about the breakup. It wasn't until music class that I finally broke down…We were singing in class, it happened to be the song that my dad used to sing to me every night before bed. I wanted to find Paul; hug him and cry in to his shoulder, but as I ran out of my class, I came to the realization that wasn't possible. I dizzily made it to my locker; tears threaten to spill over. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I glanced up to see Luke smiling warmly at me. He didn't have to be told; he just pulled me close and held me tight, telling me everything was going to be okay.

What I didn't know was that everything from this point is going to go downhill…

A month after my mom made me get a job. She even got me a car that was a piece of shit but it does the job for now. My job was at the coffee house in town. I really like it there, every Saturday night we had open mic night. Luke's band played there a lot too. Poor Luke… I haven't talk to him since I broke down at school and cried on his shoulder. I know if I opened myself to him, he could help me but I just can't yet.

Two months was going to be three months I and Paul would have been dating. I looked at the floor as I walked to my locker. I didn't want to see every one looking at me. I got to my locker and open put my stuff in it. As I walk to home room I saw Kim, Liz, Embry, Jared, Paul and some girl that Paul was holding in his arms. I felt my heart breaking all over again. I turn around so fast I hit someone. I looked up and saw Luke. He looks at me then to the group of people back to me. He took my hand in his and we started to run through the hall, until we was in parking a lot next to my car.

"Give me your keys." He demanded. I went into my bag and get them and hand them to him. We got in the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?' I asked.

"Wow she can talk." He joked.

"Really Luke, where are we going?" I questioned agitatedly.

"You need some fun and forget about that ass hole. You were kicking yourself in the back about him dumping you." I felt the sting in my heart as he said those words.

After what felt like hours we pull in parking place. He gets out and helped me out. "Come on we are going for a walk." He smiled cheerfully.

We started to walk through the woods quietly. After hour we sat down on a big rock.

"Luke, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I could tell by your eyes you were going to lose it. I couldn't let that happen. I mean look at you Daisy." He said as he emphasized his point by looking me over. "You're not the same girl I met the first day of school. You're this broken girl that use to be"

He was right I was not the same any more. "So? I'm not the same girl anymore. Who really cares?" I mumbled against my knees.

He turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "I care Daisy, I miss that girl who sing out loud when she walk home and had so much fight and light in her. "

"That girl is gone and not coming back." I stated harshly. "YOU DON"T KNOWS ANYTHING LUKE! I…I loved…him." I said as I let out a sob. Tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

"Daisy…I know you did." He whispered moved closer to me; putting one of his arms around my shoulders but I wanted more. Without warning, I quickly jumped into chest; surprising him but soon he had his long arms around my waist.

"B-ut… I hurt him… and now him… with someone… new." I cried; seeking comfort in the nook of his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything; he's the one who didn't listen to you. When you tried to talk to him… what happened? He moved on. It's his loss for letting go of a girl like you." He cooed softly; gently swaying us back and forth.

After a few moments, I finally moved back and looked at Luke. "Why are you trying to help me?

"Daisy I'm your partner and I will always be here for you." He smiled at me.

That day was the first time in long time that I felt something more that hurt. Maybe Luke can bring me out of this thing and bring out Daisy again.

Well, now it been three months since Paul and I been over. I'm still mess but only at school or when I see him. He had been with that new girl every week. I still haven't talk to Kim or Liz either. I'm just not ready to do that yet. I've been hanging out with Luke and his band when I don't work. I don't sing or anything but I just listen and give them ideas on stuff.

Luke and I have been getting close; He's been the rock on the days when I break down. I'm starting to feel something for him but still don't know if I'm ready to fall again. Luke told me he waits for me when I'm ready. I told him he waiting for a long time and he said he can do it.

My home life has been getting better too. My mom and I are talking a lot like old times, before dad died, but things with my Aunt are odd. It's like she's hiding stuff from me.

I got up today and feel really good for once. I get dress and get something to eat. I got in my car and drove to school. On the way my car started to make an odd sound. I knew today was too good to be true. I parked my car and got out. I pop the hood and try to see if I can fix it on my own. When I was looking, I heard a deep voice behind me. I looked and saw Jacob Black smiling at me with Quill with him.

"Hey Daisy, what up?"

"Um… my car is making odd sound." I said.

Jacob and Quill walked up and started looking over it. Jacob turns around to face me. "Bring it to my house after school. And I'll look over it and try to fix for you."

"Thanks but I don't think that an idea."

"Why?" Quill ask.

"Because you guys hang with Paul…"

They start laughing at me."We might hang with Paul now. Don't know mean we like him." Quill said.

"Because Daisy you been a friend longer than Pauly."

"Are you sure?"

They both nodded and we walk into the school. I still have a bad feeling about this. What if Paul found out or something? I don't want Jacob and Quill gets in fight because of me. I told Luke what going on. He just told me if Paul did anything, for me to not take his shit and stand up for myself, but I don't know if I can that.

After a school I took my car to Jacob's house. He told me to take it to the back. As Jacob start

working on my car. I sat next to Quill on an old car sit then started to joke around.

"So Dais what going on with you and that Luke guy." Jakes ask

"We are just friends that all. He had been helping me out get over Paul." They both look at me like they wanted to say something but didn't.

When Jake was done with my car, we heard two guys coming. "HEY BLACK, WHERE FUCK ARE YOU!" I knew the voice. I try to hind but Jake garb my arm.

"Don't worry Daisy we are here." He said.

Then Paul and Jared walk into a Jake work shop. The smile of their faces went away real fast.

Then I saw Paul getting really mad. It didn't help that Jake still holding my hand. "What the fuck going on here!" He growled at us.

"I was just fixing her car Paul." Jake sighed.

"Well she can take it somewhere else!" He hissed.

"She are friend Paul and she needed our help."Quill said as he set closer to me.

"Guy just get done fast. Sam wants us to come over and talk about stuff. Come Paul let get out of here. "Jared said as pull Paul by the arm.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Any time Daisy." Quill said

"Daisy I know right now it hurt but I know you and Paul will work it out."

"How can you be sure? It seem like he hate me."

"Let just said I have a feeling." He said with a laugh.

After I left Jake's my car was new as new. I went to work and it was a busy night. Pull into my drive way. I saw Paul sitting there. I got out of my car and walk to him. He stood up still not looking into my eyes.

"Umm, hi." I said.

"Hey."

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to say I'm sorry about. How I act at Jake's today."

"Its okay."

"God Daisy, Do you really think I hate you?"

"Well yea you won't look me in the eyes or anything."

"Daisy I don't hate you. I'm doing this for you!"

"Doing what for me? Hurting or breaking me? Because, you're doing both!" I yelled.

He runs his hand through his hair. "Daisy there a lot of stuff you don't know." He sighed.

"All, I know is you broke my heart and you don't act like it hurt you at all. Every week you have new girl hanging all over you! I have been mess wishing you would come and say you want to get back together, but now I know I'm better without you Paul!" With that I walked pass him and into my house. I went straight towards my room and threw my bag cross the room. How come the person I loved so much is the one person I hate?

I was going to cry on my bed like baby but then I saw my guitar. I walked over, picked it up and start to play it. It feels like I never stop playing it. I sat there for good two hour playing sad songs until it hit me, I can't keep crying over Paul. It was time to move on and I know to whom.

I grab my keys and my coat as I ran out of the house and down the road. I paused when I saw the house with his light still on. I walked up to his window and knock on it and hope he is in his room. Then I saw him looking out and I just smile at. He opens it and helps me in it.

"Daisy what are you doing here?"

"Shhh" I said as I put one of my fingers to his lips. Then I pull him by the hair and bring him into a long and hot kiss.

I don't how long we were standing there kissing but man it felt so good, to feel this again.

When I broke our kiss, I look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Luke I had too."

"No I wish you did that sooner. So what does this mean?"

"It means we will take it one day as a time." I smiled.

After we talk and kiss more I really had to get home. I left and start walking through the wood it was faster to my house. As I walk I started to hear an odd sound. I started to run. I ended up tripping over something. As I laid there holding my knee heard something come to me. There was a big wolf looking at me. I look in his eyes and felt something. Something I felt for a wild life before. I heard someone yelling my name I look up and Saw Jared.

"Daisy, are you okay?"

"W….Wo…wolf." I point to the wolf that was standing there.

Jared just look between me and the wolf then I heard him say. "OH, fuck this not good…"


End file.
